Mugen Free For All
300px |Caption = Front page |URL = http://mugenfreeforall.com/ |Function = Forum, request directory, release directory, character collections |Status = Active |YearsActive = 2007 - 2016 (Original run) 2017 - Present (Reopening)}} Mugen Free For All (often abbreviated to MFFA) is a website dedicated to M.U.G.E.N characters, stages and add-ons. The website was founded and originally owned by Ryon, though that title was later handed over to RobotMonkeyHead during June 2016 as a direct result of him paying the necessary fees to keep the website operational; though he would've shared ownership with Galvatron, another user contributing to the website's continued functionality, said user did not wish to carry such responsibilities, opting to be a Global Moderator instead. Mugen Free For All contains various forums and sub-forums where users can post M.U.G.E.N-related content and links, so others may view, download or comment about them; the website also features sections dedicated to non-M.U.G.E.N activities, as well as the chat and status update feed. Though it is not required to make an account to simply browse the website, certain forums and features are inaccessible to unregistered users, such as the ability to post and enter the chat. Affiliated creators *Alexei *CoolAnimeHustler *Phantom Blood *RobotMonkeyHead *Ryon *Ryoucchi *The Magic Toaster Website issues Since 2016, Mugen Free For All has become notoriousMugen Free For All Website: is down right now. Check this topic for the latest - The Mugen Fighters Guild for its often frequent periods of downtime that can last from a few hours to several days, with one particular instance in 2018"Site's currently down, not sure what's going on yet, but a trouble ticket is open. I'll post an announcement when we're back up and running." - The Mugen Fighters Guild leaving the site inaccessible for several months. 'July 2016' During July 2016, the website began suffering from a significant drop in performance, often resulting in excessive page load times and errors, thought to be a direct result of the forum archiving that had happened days prior where threads became 'archived', preventing modification and new posts to even newly-created threads; Ryon attempted to fix this by reverting the forum back to its iteration from 25th June, though while this resolved the errors regarding website performance, Ryon stated that threads could not be viewed, showing up completely blank. 'September 2018 - October 2018' On September 18th, 2018, Mugen Free For All experienced an unannounced server migration by its host, zFast."Apparently our host decided to move our server. As soon as they're finished with that process we will be back online." - The Mugen Fighters Guild The website was expected to be back online within a few days, however, a corruption in the website's database caused the site to remain offline for an extended period of time;"Just to give everyone an update on the server situation, it turns out that the forum's database got corrupted during the move. Unfortunately, the most recent forum backup on zFast's side is from August, so expect a rollback to occur when our site comes back online. We are currently working with zFast to see if it is possible to restore a more recent backup of the site. We will keep everyone updated on this situation if anything changes." - The Mugen Fighters Guild because the most recent backup of the site was from early August 2018, RobotMonkeyHead made the decision to contact both zFast and an outside consultant to attempt to restore the corrupted database in order to avoid a site rollback, further delaying the reopening of the website. The website finally reopened on November 7th, 2018 with a partial rollback due to some forum posts being unrecoverable."Good news!!! The database restoration process worked! We're not going to loose 2 months worth of data. Unfortunately anything that was posted for those couple days we WERE up is going to be lost. A small sacrifice by comparison." - The Mugen Fighters Guild"After some difficulties with zFast, we're finally back up and running. Apologies for the long wait everyone." - The Mugen Fighters Guild 'April Fools' Day 2019' Mugen Free For All's April Fools' Day joke for 2019 was to act as though they had merged with MUGEN ARCHIVE, altering the website theme to reflect this by changing the colour scheme to white and replacing the banner with that of MUGEN ARCHIVE's; RicePigeon also altered his username and profile picture so as to mimic Dizzy, the head administrator of MUGEN ARCHIVE, and made a few posts in parody of said user's own statements. These actions did not go unnoticed by Dizzy, however, as evidenced by messages that were sent to RobotMonkeyHead privately via Discord.Mugen Free For All has been DDoS'ed - The Mugen Fighters Guild Not long after the website was modified, it began suffering from performance issues and users experienced error messages when attempting to access it, which persisted throughout the day. On April 3rd, Mugen Free For All was taken offline by its host zFast in response to an abnormal spike in traffic, which was later confirmed to be a DDoS attack; although Mugen Free For All returned on April 5th, it suffered another DDoS attack later that same day."We encountered yet another DDoS attack late last night, but we're back up and running again." - The Mugen Fighters Guild On April 7th, normal functionality of the Mugen Free For All website was fully restored and third-party DDoS protection was put in place in an attempt to prevent such attacks from occurring again. References Category:Websites